Can I Have Your Love?
by Uehara Tsubasa-sama
Summary: Nana-chan likes Abi-san, but Abi-san likes Bibi-chan. Nana-chan is a tomboy girl, not very smart, and good at exercise like Basket ball and atlhetic. Bibi-chan is a nice girl, smart, nice, etc. And Abi-san, he is a popular boy. Bibi-chan is also likes Abi-san. Will Nana-chan get Abi-san's heart? Nana-chan likes Abi-san, but Abi-san likes Bibi-chan. Nana-chan is a tomboy girl, not


Characters :

- Nanami Akiyama *Just call her Nana-chan

- Koharu Bibica *Just call her Bibi-chan

- Abico Koshira *Just call him Abi-san

- Fujiwara Ginzou (Abi-san's Friend) *Just call him Gin

- Mina Koshita (Bibi-chan's Friend) *Just call her Mina-chan

- Kagami Ginewa (Nana-chan's Friend) *Just call her Mimi-chan

- Fujisawa (Nana-chan's Mother)

- Akiyama (Nana-chan's Father)

- Komura (Bibi-chan's Mother)

- Koharu (Bibi-chan's Father)

- Kasumi (Abi-san's Mother)

- Koshira (Abi-san's Father)

Summary : Nana-chan likes Abi-san, but Abi-san likes Bibi-chan. Nana-chan is a tomboy girl, not very smart, and good at exercise like Basket ball and atlhetic. Bibi-chan is a nice girl, smart, nice, etc. And Abi-san, he is a popular boy. Bibi-chan is also likes Abi-san. Will Nana-chan get Abi-san's heart?

Chapter 1

" Nanaa! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school! " her mom scream from the kitchen.

" What?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?! "

" I've already wake you up, but you keep saying ' 5 Minutes ' for several times! You don't have time to beat with me, just take a bath and go to school already! You know the rules, if you late for school, you will have to run at the school yars for 7 times! "

" Waaaaaa! Okay okay, i will get dressed! "

DRAP DRAP DRAP

" I'M READYYYY! Bye mom,! "

" Bye! Study seriously at school, and don't be late "

" okaay "

HAH HAH HAH HAH ...

In mind : " i hope i'll arrived at school on time "

RING! RING! RING!

" Waiit, security! Dont lose the gate! "

" Ahh, Akiyama-san. You already late 3 minutes, go run to your classroom before your teacher come "

" okay "

BRAAAAKK!

" Akiyama! You're late 5 minutes! This is the 10 times! If you late again, i will call your parents and you have to go to extra lessons! "

"waaaa, i'm sorry Sensei! I promise i will not be late again! So please dont call my parents and i dont want to go to extra lessons! That kills meee! "

" Alright, seat down "

" Thanks "

...

RING RING!

" ahh, its lunch time. Lets go, Bibi-chan "

" okay, but wait. I forgot my wallet "

" alright hurry up take them "

" ok, lets go "

" hey, isn't that abi-san? "

" where? – oh yes, that's Abi-san. What is he doing? "

" i don't know. Lets go over there "

Kyaaaa! Kyaaa! Kyaaa!

" Abii! What are you doing? " Bibi asked

" oh, hi, thsi girls wants to have lunch with me. But i have to practice athletic "

Nana Scream:

" GIRLS! Abi-san wants to practice athletics, soooo, dont make Abi-san late for the practice! "

" OOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAYYYYY YYYYYY, good luck on your practice, Abi-samaaa! " said the Girls

And then, they continued their lunch

" Thanks, nana-chan "

" ur welcome "

You know, Abi-san looks cool when he run.i like him, but, i had to hide it from anyone else, because, i'm afraid Abi will mad because of this. And plus, Bibi told me that she likes Abi-san. I dont want to hurt anyone feelings. I just have to keep this in my deepest heart.

AFTER SCHOOL

" Nana, do you want to join us? "

" to ? "

" we want to go kareoke '

" umm;, "

Huh? Bibi-chan looks not happy. Maybe, she want to go to kareoke with Abi-san alone. Well, i dont want to disturb them, so

" no. I cant. I have to go to minimarket and buy something for dinner. You both just go. I'll be fine. "

" is that so? Okay then, bye, Nana " abi said

Ukh, why did i let them go together?

" wait, abi-san. I want to talk for a minute with Nana-chan. NANAA! "

" WHAT? "

" thanks you didn't join us, because i want to confess to Abi-san. Wish me luck!"

" what? "

" yes, i want to confess! "

" um, well, goo..good luck!. i..i hope he w..will accept you! "

" Thanks, Nanaa! "

Confess? Why its all so sudden? Abi... please dont accept Bibi-chan.. pleaseeee

Huaaah! Its cool after take a bath.. what is Bibi and Abi going? Did he accept her? Or reject her? I bettercall Bibi..

" helloo"

" hi, Bibi chaan "

" whats up? "

" how did it going? Did Abi aceept you? "

" well, he.. "

" what? "

" he ACCEPT me! "

" whaat? "

" yes! He accept me. So, i'm his girlfriend now. I'm very verry veyyyy happy! Finally, i didn't have 1 sided love again! "

" oh.. congrats, Bibi.. "

" thanks.. you too, hurry and search a boyfriend. "

" umm, yes, of course.."

" oh, Abi is texting me. Bye, Nana-chaan! "

" bye... "

Tess...

Ukh.. they, finally have an affair with.. hiks.. what should i do? In that case, i dont have a chance to get his heart. But, CAN I HAVE YOUR LOVE?

Next Morning

" huaaam.. steel asleep. Feel dont wanna go to school "

Huh?! Is that... Abi and Bibi? What are... what are they doing?!

Students

" sweet sweeet! Abi and Bibi just make up! Congrats! "

" huaaaa Abi- sama now has a girlfriend "

" huh, that girl. How can she confess to Abi-sama? "

" she's pretty though "

" wait.. is she his childhood friend? "

" ah, yess! That Girl is Koharu Bibica! "

" how dare she..."

" blablablablalalablaalbla"

Ukh.. the topics.. can't standed...

" ah! Nana-chaaann! "

" hm? "

" hi! "

" hello "

"why are you look so tired? " Abi asked

" nothing.. hehe "

" oh, ok "

" lets go to the classroom together " Bibi-chan said

" umm, well, i..i have to do something. You two just go ahead. "

" are you alright? " Abi asked

" yes, i'm fine, really "

" okay then. See you in class. Oh yes, when its science time, we should make a group the teacher said.. we can be one group, right? "

" oh. Yess... of course we can. Hehe "

Huh.. i act normaly, right?

Science

" alright class, today we will go to the lab. We will do 100 questions in 1 hour. We will do it in groups. Do you want the group i choice or make your own group? "

" MAKE OUR OWN GROUUPP! " the students answer

" okay, but it has to be 2 people. "

" what? Cant we have at least 3 people?! " Abi asked

" we can't. We can only have 1 group for 2 peoples. "

" but.."

" no but's! Hurry and make your own group! "

" umm, what should we do? "Bibi ask

" i will search for my group. You two make your own group " Abi said

" no! You two just make one group. I will be with Mimi-chan. "

" is that alright? "

" of course. Hehee J "

" okay then "

Ba-dump.. well, i just have to let them both.. i don't want to disturb them. But, my heart says i cant let those two alone together.. tess..tess

Hm? Is that... ?!

Continued in chapter 2


End file.
